


I'll Run Away With You

by QuelleDommage



Category: Press Gang
Genre: I don't really write fic, I'm just real gay and want my children to be happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuelleDommage/pseuds/QuelleDommage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny returns from Australia, but there's only one thing he wants from visiting the Junior Gazette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Run Away With You

Voices surrounded him as he entered."Is that Kenny?" "Kenny's back!" "How are you?" "What was Australia like?" "Kenny!" Despite the crowd forming, Kenny hardly slowed as he crossed the room. He barely looked away from the door in the back as he gave small waves to the people he passed.

Meanwhile, Colin sat in his office. Somehow, the closet seemed even more cluttered. Papers were strewn about and seemed to be blocking most of the light entering the room. It would take an outside observer a good few minutes to find the small figure hunched over the desk between the dusty mounds of paperwork.

Suddenly, the door swung open and light flooded the room. Kenny stood in the open doorway, grinning. The figure at the desk, however, did not look up.

"Colin, I'm back!" Kenny called out, hoping to get his attention.

Colin finally looked up from his desk, but instead of the excited reaction Kenny expected, he seemed to look straight through him. After one tired glance, Colin turned back to his work.

Why wasn't Colin happy to see him? Kenny was starting to get worried. He slowly approached the desk, closing the door behind him, and placed a hand on Colin's shoulder.

"Colin...?"

At the touch, Colin jerked upright. For the first time in what felt like centuries, he looked directly at Kenny.

"Kenny? Is that really you? Are you really here?"

Colin was almost shaking with excitement. In almost no time at all he was climbing over the desk. Papers spilled onto the floor in a landslide as Colin practically lept onto Kenny in an embrace.

"You're really back! I can't believe it!"

Kenny was flooded with emotions as he held Colin in his arm. He hadn't held him in years. "Of course I'm back! You didn't think I'd stay in Australia forever, did you?"

"It sure felt like it..." Colin said, trailing off.

Kenny chuckled softly, and pulled him closer. "Geez Colin, have you always been this _small_? When was the last time you've had a full meal?"

"Well I guess I've just had other stuff on my mind," Colin muttered, becoming unexpectedly self-conscious.

"It's okay," Kenny said, giving him one last squeeze before finally letting go. "We can get lunch right now. Forget about the paper for one afternoon."

Colin was still struggling to gain his typical composure, but was able to nod in affirmation.

"But how to get out in peace?" Kenny asked, half to himself, as he eyed the door. The second he left, he was bound to be mobbed by everyone at the Gazette who was waiting to see him.

Colin had finally regained a fraction of his composure, and his usual slimy smile had returned.

"Kenny. Babe. As if I'd only have one way out of here," he crooned, as he pushed the shelves on the far wall apart, revealing the office's back door.

Kenny couldn't help grinning.

"What are we waiting for then?" Kenny asked, scooping Colin up by the waist.

Colin couldn't help letting out a snicker at the ridiculousness of getting carried like a sack of potatoes out of his office. As Kenny set Colin down outside and took his hand, he could hardly remember how he brought himself to leave at all. All he knew as they ran to Czar’s was that he would never leave his little greaseball again.


End file.
